Heir to the Throne
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: what if the White Witch had a heir to her throne? and the heirs mission was to kill Edmund, but instead falls in love with him? takes place after the hunt for the White Stag but before Narnia changed with the new comers in Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

So this story was in my head for a while and well here we go. For my new character I have a poll for her name so poll. Pfft funny.

After the hunt for the White Stag and the Pevensie's return to there world everything seemed normal.

But deep below the White Witch's castle, even farther down then the dungeons, a massive carven filled with glowing crystals illuminated the shape of a girl trapped in a huge bloke of ice.

Yet the girl was neither dead nor trapped for as soon as the Pevensie's presence left Narnia, the girls eyes snapped open. They were pitch black and as cold as ice.

They blinked once, twice, and then closed altogether in concentration. The carven trembled. Then the ice began to crack. Fissures spreading over the surface until the whole bloke of ice shattered. The girl stood up and looked around. She waved her hand and the shattered ice flew up to her in a platform like shape. Stepping on she willed for the ice to rise toward the ceiling.

Already she had mastered the power over the ice. Already she knew her mission, like instincts that animals are born from instead of taught.

Her mission: to kill King Edmund the Just. Traitor to Narnia and the White Witch's most hated enemy (other then Aslan.)

So you guys must be upset but don't worry nothing bad will happen to the Pevensie and well you shall see. Please review.

~nightshade~


	2. Chapter 2 flashback and something weird

**Let's get this chapter up and running. _Italics are flashbacks._**

Edmund stared out the window, gazing at the fountain in the courtyard. The teacher was droning on an on but Edmund already knew this. He whished that they had stayed in Narnia.

But he didn't blame Lucy for finding the way back to there world. He didn't blame anyone but himself. Although his siblings say it wasn't his fault, and even Aslan, he still thought of him as the traitor. He still remembered _her_ icy touch. He still remembered _her_ threats.

Suddenly flashbacks from the past took control of his mind.

"_Edmund there's too many. Get the girls and get them home" Peter yelled. The Witch's forces were overwhelming them. _

"_You heard him let's go" Mister Beaver cried tugging Edmund away. They ran up a hill and turned back to the battle field. Peter was fighting off a Minotaur and a few yards away the White Witch turned there allies to stone. She began to walk towards peter that was locked in combat, unaware of the evil Witch. He drew his sword an idea forming in his mind._

"_Peter said to get out of here" Mister Beaver said pointing in the opposite direction._

"_Peter's not king yet" Edmund retorted and ran along the rock formation. He ran as fast as he could throwing the Witch's footman of the cliff as he passed. _

_The Witch was almost upon Peter, when he jumped off the cliff. _

"_YYAAHH" he let out a war cry and aimed his sword at the Witch's wand. But the Witch pulled it out of the way in time. She glared at him for a second then lunged at him. Edmund dodged and brought his sword down on the wand and this time it met his mark. A flash of blue light erupted from the wand._

_Edmund looked at the Witch hoping that she would surrender, but he was wrong. She swung her sword in her other hand and used it to fling Edmund's sword away. Then stabbed him with what was left of her wand. _

_Pain erupted from the spot and spread through his body like a wild fire. _

"_Edmund" Peter screamed as he watched what had happened to his baby brother. _

_The Witch pulled her wand out of him and glared at him. He looked back with pain twisting up his features then he dropped to the ground. He saw the Witch throw the wand to the side still looking at him, then turned and walked away. He couldn't get up, he couldn't move for that matter. He was going to die. _

There was a cracking sound and Edmund was pulled out of the flashback. He looked up to find that the teacher was staring outside in disbelief. Everyone was staring outside, and when he turned he gasped. The whole fountain was covered in ice. But it was only Fall, not yet Winter. There was another cracking sound and he turned to find everyone in the room frozen.

He got up and walked slowly around, waving his hand in front of everyone's faces. Nobody moved. He started to get a bad feeling and ran to Peter's class. There he found his brother gazing in wonder out the window.

"Peter something's not right" Edmund exclaimed.

"Eddy I think you should see this" Peter said slowly. Edmund walked up to his brother and found that the whole city of London was frozen.

**I shall stop there for now. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 more weridness

**New chapter.**

Edmund POV

"What the hell is going on" Peter mumbled.

"Peter do you think it's…_her_" I asked fear creeping its way throughout my body.

"Cant be Ed. She's not coming for you"

"Then why is the whole city of London covered in ice?"

"I don't know. Lets go find the girls" Peter placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the school and onto the street. We walked with great caution, as we made our way to Susan and Lucy school. Then we saw two figures running towards us.

"It's the girls" Peter exhaled. I let out my breath that I was holding. Lucy and Susan ran up to us, out of breath.

"Peter, Edmund. Thank goodness you're all right" Susan said. Lucy wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We were so worried. We thought that..." Lucy trailed off looking away from my face. I already knew who she was talking about.

"We shouldn't make conclusions without solid evidence" Peter said firmly but he and Susan too weren't looking at me "We better get moving before we freeze" he winced at his words. Peter opened his mouth to say something when I plowed forward, determined to not be scared.

Peter was right, just because there was snow doesn't mean _she_ was here. I mean come on Aslan killed her during the war. But why was everything frozen? Is the whole Earth frozen? Before I could think of another question something whizzed past my ear. I glanced up immediately to see a face staring back. We held each others gaze for a second longer then the shape fled. Running along the icy road, not once falling. The figure moved with such grace that I was sure the ice was helping her.

After a few moments the figure was gone and my siblings beside me full of concern.

"Edmund are you alright?" Susan asked turning me slowly so she could be sure I was fine.

"Who was that you were looking at Ed?" Peter asked, his eyes roaming our surroundings. But before I could respond there was a shriek from behind. We whipped around to find Lucy bent over on the cold ground.

"Lucy" Susan shouted and we ran to her side. Lucy stood and turned to us her face pale even with the cold air.

"Lu are you alright" Peter asked gently, but Lucy paid no attention to him. Her gaze on me.

"Lu" Peter said urgency in his voice. Lucy raised something her hand and showed us what she was holding.

It was an arrow.

**-Break Line-**

With the Heir

She had missed. The arrow was sure to hit his still beating heart but hadn't. Why? She wasn't sure. She fled further into the ice covered city of London. Time to make drastic measures. She paused in the street and shook her head. She couldn't kill him. She just couldn't. But why? Was it because she was weak? No she wasn't weak.

"Maybe because you love him" a voice said from behind. She whipped around to find a massive lion.

"Aslan" the heir whispered. The lion looked at her then vanished, leaving behind the smell of flowers blooming. Spring. She knew where she had to go. She opened a portal and jumped in. Heading for Narnia.

**Now that dragged. Review please. And theres a poll for the heirs name so please poll. I'm ending the poll probably on Saturday. **

**~nightshade**


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Narnia

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Family issues get in the way but are really good for these kinds of things.**

Edmund POV

We started at the arrow in shock.

"What the hell" Peter muttered under his breath. Suddenly I felt a presence behind us and whipped around, my hand reaching for the sword that wasn't there, but what I was met with was a surprise.

The great lion Aslan stood there. All around him the ice began to melt and when he began to walk towards us the ice melted more.

"Aslan" Susan said, and then we bowed to the lion.

"Raise my friends" we obliged and Aslan gave us a firm gaze.

"You will be going back to Narnia" Lucy let out an excited squeal and I saw Susan and Peter exchanged a glance, but the great lion still had that firm gaze.

"What's the problem?" I asked. The Great Lion looked at me and I felt unease wash over me.

"You are in great danger King Edmund the Just" there was a shocked gasp from my siblings but I just started at the lion waiting for more answers "it seems there is a heir to the White Witches throne"

"Who is it and where is he?" Peter asked stepping forward.

"It is a she" Aslan said I saw, from the conner of my eyes, Lucy and Susan exchange a glance "she was trained to kill Edmund. By whom I do not know but what I do know is that she has powers like those of the Witch and she seems to have been able to get her hands on the Frozen Stone"

"Frozen Stone?" Lucy asked. Aslan nodded his head.

"The Frozen Stone allows the wieldier to choose where to freeze and for how long. It can only be stopped if the wieldier is defeated in combat" Aslan told us in a grave tone.

"We will find her and we will take her down" Peter said stepping forward. The Great Lion gazed at us before nodding his great head.

"Yes, but I fear I will not be able to occupy you" I felt my breath catch in my throat "but I can send you back to Narnia" why couldn't Aslan come with us? Especially with this threat looming over my head.

"We understand" Peter said gravely. The Great Lion opened his jaws and roared a fierce roar, and then everything went dark.

I awoke to find myself in a grand bedroom under many sheets. I sat up slowly and found myself in the same room as the one I had during when we ruled. I glanced towards the window and nearly cowered into my bed frame. Outside was a snow storm blowing and it reminded me of the first time I came to Narnia.

There was a knock on my door and Lucy's head popped in.

"Ed, where having break feast in the dinning hall" she said before leaving me to get ready. I changed to a green tunic with silver buttons. There was a belt that held my sword and I put it on. I walked to the dinning room and found my siblings waiting for me.

Like me Peter was wearing his sword. Lucy had on an olive green dress and Susan was wearing a navy blue. They looked up when I entered and while they smiled warmly I saw a quick exchange between Peter and Susan.

"Good morning Edmund" Peter called. I nodded my head and sat next to him. The servants brought us platters of food which we ate hungrily. After that Peter gave me a firm gaze.

"Ed" he started "today I and a small band of fighters are going to the White Witches palace, but you will be staying here with the girls"

"What?" I exploded "Pete you know I need to be there"

"I am aware of that" Peter said calmly "but this heir is trying to kill you so I want you away from her as much as possible" I was so angry I stormed out of the dinning hall.

I walked through different hallways for a while then I stopped and leaned against a pillar. Past Byers averted there eyes and gave me space. I was grateful but still upset. Why did I have to stay behind? This heir was trying to kill me so it would make sense but I had a feeling I _should _be going, this all didn't make sense. I decided to go practice dueling and walked off not seeing the little snow white bird watching him.

-Break Line-

The little bird flew away from the window it had perched on and as it flew over the courtyard it saw King Peter getting ready to leave. But with the storm the little bird would get to the White Witches palace first. The bird flew quickly and sure until it zoomed into the palace throne room where the heir stood at the bottom step. The little bird, a wren, perched on her outstretched finger and the heir stroked her head.

"My little friend" the heir murmured "what have we seen today?" she asked. The bird melted in to water and then froze like a mirror. The heir watched as everything from Edmund's room to his break down in the hall play on the surface. Her lips twitched at the fact that they were coming. Her plan was going to be put into action very soon.

"What kind of heir are you?" an angry voice asked her from behind. The heir resisted the urge to sigh and instead turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah my dear older sister how is our brother?" the heir looked over at the girl who stood before her. The girl wore a white fur coat smaller then the White Witches one but almost the same. She also had her blond hair in a tight bun and her blue eyes weren't as light and sharp as the heirs.

The girls lip twitched. "He is fine" she said stiffly "but you are not. You go to the other side and when your about to kill Kind Edmund you miss place your shot. Then you decide to come back here empty handed and with the fact that Aslan told them where to look, and about the frozen stone, and now there on there way here" she said all this without a breath. The heir did sigh this time.

"Lynn this is all apart of my plan" she said calmly.

"What plan?" she sneered "you are so useless I don't even know why mother chose you to be the heir to her throne"

"Maybe because out of the four of us, I am the smartest?" the heir joked but her sister wasn't pleased.

"Or maybe mother was choosing someone else but accidently chose you" her hand twitched towards the knife at her side "you're the youngest of us, you're the weakest, you're the most inexperienced fighter we ever had!" the heir growled a warning.

"That's enough" she said coldly. Her sister snorted.

"What are you going to do? Send me to exile?" the heir growled and the little snow wren turned back to its animal self and ruffled her feathers.

"Maybe I should" the heir hissed.

"Please you couldn't beat me in a duel" the heir's sister snorted. The heir growled again and in a flash had a dagger at her sister's throat. Her sister was so startled she stumbled backwards.

"Wha-How did you do that?" she asked outraged trying to reach her knife.

"Looking for something?" the heir held up her sister's knife "perhaps mom did choose the right person to be the heir"

"How dare you" he sister spat and suddenly wolves appeared from behind pillars.

"Step back" the heir ordered but the wolves continued to advance on her.

"Sorry sis but they aren't loyal to _you_" the heirs sister smiled "I am the new heir now"

"You can't do that" the heir spat.

"But" her sister leaned forward "I just did" the little wren flew off in a blink of an eye and the heir hissed as the wolves grabbed her clothe and pulled her outside of the palace. She was thrown out and in the distance she heard King Peter's group approaching. The heir looked one more time at the palace then turned and walked straight towards the company. After a few minutes she was suddenly surrounded by sword pints, notched arrows, and angry faces. Then King Peter rode up on a brown stallion.

"You are the heir to the White Witches throne?" he asked harshly.

"Yes" the heir said before she was tied up taken back to the palace.

**Sadly this is the end of the chapter but the next one will be coming shortly. Please review.**

**nightshade**


End file.
